


afternoon blues

by plethora



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plethora/pseuds/plethora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura savours the moments she and Anita have alone together when the house is empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	afternoon blues

Anita has a little line of freckles on the inside of her hip, and from what Laura can see, they don't look painted on.   
If they were, the artist has made a very good job of it. 

She presses her fingers to them and Anita flinches. 

“Tickles.” she says, and her voice is lowered to a whisper. It's three thirty and the kids will be back soon. 

They need to get up. 

Whilst Laura is fully aware of all Anita's 18+ functions, today they'd just crawled into bed together and watched TV and slept as the house was quiet around them, only the distant hum of the tumble drier and dishwasher to break the peace. 

It should be weird. It should be awful, considering how apprehensive she'd even been about having Anita in the house at first. She'd called her an it. 

She lifts her head from where it had rested amongst the pillows and nudges her. Her skin (is it skin? It feels like skin) is warm and her breaths are slow and restful. Rhythmic. Her eyes flutter open with careful, measured blinks. 

“Laura.” she says. 

“Yes. Yeah, we- we need to get up.”

“I don't want to.” Anita replies, and Laura is still getting used to how she has opinions. She has feelings. Guilt hits her in the chest.

“I know. Nor me but --”

“But we have to. Joe is scheduled to arrive home at half past five. Five-forty considering traffic on the b-roads.”

She slinks up, and Laura watches her move. She's beautiful. She's wearing Laura's underweaar because the underwear she was provided with seemed to cold. Too clinical. Cornflour blue cotton with little forget-me-not flowers and a tiny lace edge. They're wash-worn and soft. She'd neglected to put her bra back on (Laura bought it for her especially and smuggled it in right under Joe's nose. She wants to feel guilty. She should feel guilty.)

She's almost upset that she doesn't. 

Laura sits up and watches her pull on her shift dress and gets a bit distracted looking at the curve of her breasts beneath the fabric. They're a little smaller than hers and perky and fit nicely in her hands. She'll try not to let her eyes stray too much at dinner. They usually sit opposite each other. 

Anita comes back over and crouches by the bed, waiting with her head inclined towards Laura for a kiss. 

Laura obliges and lets her mouth linger. 

“I'll be making dinner downstairs, Laura. Extra chilli in your soup?”

“Yes. Thank you, Anita – I...thank you.”

Anita smiles at her, and kisses her forehead before she departs.

Laura flops back and stares at the ceiling. 

How did her life come to this, a latent lesbian affair with an android who isn't meant to feel? 

It'd make a good book but it hurts her head to think about. 

Sighing, she slumps out of bed and picks up the discarded underwear, stashing it in her pyjama draw, right at the back. 

She can't quite meet her own gaze in the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> One episode into this series and I'm already like "LESBIAN ANDROIDS!!!!". I'm very sorry.


End file.
